Handbags, purses, luggage, and other types of cases that have removable, ornamental coverings are known in the art. The coverings allow a user to change or customize the appearance of the bag. In typical designs, the coverings are attached to an existing, exterior surface of the underlying bag to decorate the surface. These designs can result in an undesirable appearance that is caused by readily noticeable seams or gaps between the bag's exterior surface and the covering attached to that surface.